Cloak and Dagger
by pinkerella
Summary: They both knew it was wrong. They were both tied to someone else. But that one night, when he suddenly barged into her room, they weren't able to resist themselves and gave in to their desires. /Rated M for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cloak and Dagger

Written by: Pinkerella99

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I also do not own the song "Lips of an Angel".

* * *

_Honey why you callin' me so late_

"Sasuke-kun..."

It was late at midnight when he heard his phone rang. He was mildly surprised to see who the caller was though he didn't painstakingly mulled over it and readily dismissed the upcoming sensation that it was threatening to cause.

He held his emotions in check. He waited a few heart beats before he answered.

"Sakura."

His detached tone must have caught her off guard for a moment and it was a few seconds before she was able to answer.

"A-Am I interrupting something?"

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

He could smell the faint scent of a female perfume coming from his bathroom and hear the low hum coming from the person inside it. She must be finished taking her shower and would eventually come out any moment now.

For a moment, he suddenly pondered why the hell Ino was in his house. How did everything come to this point? All the nights they shared seemed blurred to him. All he knew is that he's not satisfied with what he currently has. That every fucking thing that happened lately were all bullshit. Though he just let it all pass before him and went with the flow.

"No." he finally answered.

_Honey are you crying, is everything okay?_

He heard her sighed in relief. He didn't miss the faint sobs that she was trying to hide.

And that surprised him.

If the loud-mouthed blonde's story is true, Sakura has nothing to be sad about. Everyone knew she's happily in a relationship with that Hyugga prick. After all, they had been on for almost three months now.

He also knew that Hyugga would never make her cry. The punch that Neji dared bestow on him was still fresh on his mind. And he was more than happy to return it had not Sakura pleaded for the two of them to stop. He was aware of Neji's undying love for her. The prick shoved that fact in his face. Multiple times.

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

"Where are you?" he whispered.

"I'm at my apartment. Sasuke-kun, I..."

"Sasu-kun... I'm almost finished ~" The damn annoying pet name and the superlatively irritating voice of Ino never fails to tick him off. "I'm about to come out. Are you ready, darling?"

And the line went dead.

"Fuck."

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

Sakura flipped her phone close immediately. Her tears were threatening to fall and she tried in vain to prevent it.

She has no right to feel like this.

There was no mistaking that the voice she heard was Ino's. She didn't know her friend was going out with Sasuke. She actually hasn't heard anything from the two for a while.

She felt somewhat betrayed for some reasons. She knew it wasn't right to feel that way. Sasuke isn't hers anymore. It was over between them. And from what she heard from the phone call, he was now Ino's. Ino, her best friend.

She actually didn't know why she called him at such an unholy hour in the first place. She just felt the need to hear his voice. She wanted to see him. She wanted to hug him and feel his warmth, to kiss him, to feel him kiss back, to know that he cares for her, that he loves her.

"Sasuke-kun.."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

"Sakura."

She was surprised to hear his voice and looking behind her, she saw Sasuke standing by her doorway. He looked like he just got up from his bed. His hair was in wild disarray, sticking out in every direction, but his glorious face flipped the table and made up for it.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she choked out, startled by his sudden appearance.

He quickly towed their distance, huffing a little as he seemingly appeared to have run a country mile.

"What- How- Why are you here?"

"Hn." was the only answer she received.

Sakura stood from her bed where she was sitting. As the distance between them was lessened, she suddenly had the urge to run into his arms, but she kept herself standing. "So.. You and Ino.." She wasn't able to complete her sentence. She couldn't say it. She tried to smile at him, like it was nothing. Like she was happy for them.

"Sakura, I'm sorry."

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

His voice was faint but she was sure of what she heard. Sorry for what? She wanted to ask. For having a fling with some red-haired woman while they were on? For hooking up with her best friend? For suddenly barging in her room? For-

And his lips suddenly descended upon hers.

She was surprised at first; gasping a little at the sudden warmth his lips were sending. Gently, his lips moved. Apologetic. She felt the urged to give in. And give in she did.

Meh. Like she could ever resist his kiss.

It was like that. Always like that. They would argue for some random reasons - how he would sometimes be late in replying to her text messages, how she would never end blabbering about this particular rock band, how overly she would react at times, how meagerly he would react at times, et cetera et cetera - and no matter how extensively they would argue, they would eventually make up, forgiving each other with a heart-warming kiss that is full of passion and love.

Slowly, he guided her to her all too familiar bed, laying her gently, his eyes never leaving hers.

Their lips crashed again. She wound her arms around his neck as his lips leisurely nibbled the sides of her lips and slowly, sensually kissed her cheek, traveling to her neck.

His hand traveled to her shirt, gently massaging her covered breast, indulging the feel of it in his hands. He brushed his thumb over her nipple and in reply, she arched her back, pressing herself deliciously on his chest.

"S-Sasuke.."

"Hn."

She closed her eyes as she felt his hand dangerously traveling down her belly.

He bit her neck, causing her to cry a small "Ah..". He lapped at the flushed skin and smirked at how sensitive she was at his touches, like always. He knew she would love to feel his tongue in between her collar bone and he will never deny her that favor. He wanted to hear her moan his name. He wanted to feel how harsh she would pull his hair. He always loves how responsive she is.

Sakura felt his hand sneakily tugged down her pajamas. And as the thin, offending cloth was removed, she felt him stroked her inner thigh, making her shiver in anticipation.

She was feeling an intense pleasure as he suckled on her neck, his hand fondling her breast and his other hand continuously teasing her, stroking her inner thigh and occasionally brushing her sex in a dainty manner.

At that moment, they seemed perfect to be together. It felt as if they were really meant to be, and Sakura couldn't quite put a finger as to why their relationship suddenly ran aground. Sure they argue a lot before, but those were all small disagreements that they always easily straightened out.

Sasuke was not the type of person who would verbally express his feelings but he had his own ways of telling her how deeply he loved her, and she on her part never fails to pronounce how equally, if not greater, she loves him back. They were a perfect couple and it didn't occur to her before that there would come a time they would decide to break off their relationship.

She was devastated when they broke up. Sasuke was the love of her life. She fell head over heels for him the very first day they met. She didn't think she could love anyone more than she loved him. And when he left her, during those agonizing moments, Neji was the one who offered his shoulder for her to cry on.

She knew of Neji's feelings for her. He had already confessed to her before, way back before she and Sasuke were dating. She had politely turned him down though and thanked him for his affections, and pinned after Sasuke.

Part of her wondered what would have happened if she accepted his love. Neji's feelings for her were pure. He loved her wholly, and even after she turned him down, he was always there for her, loving her endlessly.

At first, she thought it was just one of those extraneous competitions they always do. The Uchiha family and Hyugga family were known as rivals, competing each other at almost everything. And the cold-hearted, stoic Neji approaching her that one time and confessing to her did nothing but to raise her suspicion that she was just being used as means to some goal to bash each other's pride.

She was very much blinded by her love for Sasuke that time. And even though she had that suspicion, she still continued to chase Sasuke and didn't mind even if she was being used or not as long as Sasuke would love her in a way.

She was one of the brightest students in their class but she admitted that love did make her a fool. Even until now.

Sasuke pulled her leg, swinging it around his waist where it automatically wrapped itself. She gasped as she felt his growing arousal. He had already discarded her blouse and undergarments and was now completely naked under him, flushed and blushing even though it wasn't the first time they made love.

She whimpered as she felt the tip of his manhood at her entrance. Will she really give herself to him tonight? Will she not regret it when she would wake up the next day? And what about Neji?

"No.."

She missed the pained expression flitted across his face, as it was very quick. His face went back to it's glorious, calm yet somewhat dark expression "Sakura.."

"What about Neji? And what about Ino?"

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"I don't care about them." and he suddenly kissed her harshly, distracting her for a moment and eased his way into her womanhood.

She cried out his name at the sudden intrusion and the feeling of being filled by him brought nostalgic pleasures to her. Neji and Ino, they didn't seem to matter anymore. All she need is for him to start moving, to bring her to climax, to let her see the stars, to let her feel that satisfying fulfillment.

"Sasuke, please.."

And he started moving.

Sasuke knew it was wrong. He knew it all along. From the moment he barged into her room, he knew it was all against the rules.

She was tied to Neji as he was somewhat linked to Ino. No one needed to remind him that.

But it was as if his body moved in its own accord, snatching his keys and rode his car to her apartment. He made a mental excuse that he just wanted to see if she was alright. After all, he cared for her before. And though he wouldn't admit it verbally, he still cares for her now.

He didn't anticipate to see her all weak like that, her pajamas clinging to her body, enticing him; and her voice that sounded like she was pleading for him.. Hell, surely even that bipolar Hyugga prick won't be able to resist her that moment.

Remembering the jackass Hyugga, Sasuke's hold on her legs tighten, jerking himself forward a little bit harder.

He was shocked as well when he learned of his stupid confession to Sakura. Just when he started noticing her, the prick suddenly made his way and acted like some romantic dude in some cliché romantic movie.

Of course he was confident that Sakura would never fall for such ludicrous feat. Sakura was crazily in love with him. Everyone knows that. But that little act Neji pulled didn't fail to aggravate him.

Sure he found Sakura to be a bit.. annoying at first, fangirling all through him like most of the girls do. But as the time passes, Sakura proved to be more mature than the general fangirl population. At first he thought she got over her crush on him as she stopped 'stalking' him. That was when he started recognizing her as an individual. He was used to her squealing loudly whenever she saw him, but when she stopped the annoying habit, it caught his attention.

Turned out she didn't lose her crush on him. It actually deepened into, as she explained later, love.

It was also the time when Sakura excelled in their class, falling only second to him when it comes to exams results. There was also one time when she outperformed him in an experiment activity in Chemistry. She also managed to impress him when she won that interschool debate contest.

When they were partnered in an English project, he learned many things about her. Though he didn't appear to be listening to her seemingly endless story-telling, he was taking in every word she said as she evinced to be an interesting girl.

It occurred to him that he was attracted to this definitely exceptional girl. And he would go as far as to say that yes, Uchiha Sasuke did fell in love with Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke felt her inner muscles contract around his member, followed by her cries of pleasure. She was close.

"S-Sasuke! I'm going to.."

"Just a little.."

He kissed her again, drowning her screams as he released his seeds into her. He felt her came as well, milking him, sending him into bliss. That wonderful moment when they were both in ecstasy... He elicited a low moan.

Sasuke did a few more strokes before he slowly stopped. They were both catching their breath. Sakura closed her eyes as their lips parted.

There, she'd done it. She gave in to her body's desires. Any moment now, he will leave her. Saying that it was all a mistake. He would probably say "Just forget this night." Or he wouldn't probably say anything about it at all like nothing happened.

She felt little tears springing in the corner of her eyes.

Stupid.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

She felt him pulled himself out, getting up a little with his two arms supporting his body just above her.

"Sakura."

He's gonna say it. She refused to open her eyes.

"Sakura, look at me."

"No." She faced sideways. A single tear escaped her eyes. "I get it. I won't... I know... I know that it was... That you didn't... want it." She finally opened her eyes. Her green orbs were misty with tears. She smiled at him painfully. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

A confused look flitted across Sasuke's face. And for a moment, Sakura felt a spark of hope. Could he be.. He suddenly smirked. A very very evil smirk that instantly dissolved all her hopes. She mentally slapped herself for considering the notion of Sasuke still loving her.

Idiot.

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

"Idiot." Sasuke suddenly said, as if hearing her thoughts. He layed himself beside her and pulled the covers above their bodies. His arm snaked its way around her waist and pulled her close.

"W-What?"

"Hn."

Confusion overtook her mind. She tried to sit up but was immediately pulled back by him.

"Hey!" she said.

But the arm around her waist just pulled her tighter, as if securing her protectively. Sasuke tucked her under his chin.

"Hn."

"Sasuke.."

"Sleep, Sakura."

"B-But.." she was about to protest but decided against it. She sighed in defeat. She couldn't understand their situation, much less put a word to define their status. And it looked like Sasuke has no intention of discussing the matter either. She couldn't tilt her head up to see his face but by the way his chest rose up and down in a slow, calm pattern, she deduced he was already asleep.

She heaved another sigh, yawning and letting sleep took over her. She mumbled something before she finally succumbed into sleep.

"I love you, Sasuke."

.

.

.

* * *

/ A/N: Yo everyone ~ I'm glad I was finally able to publish _something_. I was actually planning it to be a hardcore sasusaku pwp but.. I dunno how it ended up like this n.n Also I'm a bit.. hesitant to write shameless smut as some of my friends knows my ffnet account. (They actually didn't know I love reading such stuffs XDD) Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Also, I apologize for the characters' OOC-ness. Waaa I'm sorry ;w; /shoots herself

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. You already know that, of course.

* * *

.

"Sakura."

Sakura snapped out of her inner thoughts.

They were at a small restaurant near the university where she was currently studying in. She just had had her last subject when Neji came and picked her up.

She was studying in a medical school in the east of Fire country aiming to be a successful surgeon in the future. Neji on the other hand was taking some business related course on a different school and was a year her senior.

"I'm sorry, Neji. I was just.. thinking."

"Are you experiencing bullying in school?"

"What-No!" Sakura laughed. "Why would you think that?"

Neji's expression was serious. He gave out a small sigh. "I'm glad to hear that. I heard many freshmen are being picked on lately."

Sakura took a sip in her lemonade. "Yeah. I heard such stories, too. It scares me sometimes."

"You can always transfer to my school."

Sakura laughed again. "You know I can't do that!"

Neji has been offering her to transfer to his school. He was studying in one of the most prestige schools in the country. Sakura heard that it also offers the best medical courses. She really wanted to enroll there but unfortunately, she do not have the money to afford its fees.

Neji was very much willing to pay for her tuition though, but she had, hands down, declined his offer. Apparently, he was not aware how much it would hurt her pride.

"You always do that."

"Do what?"

"Declining my offers."

Sakura suddenly felt guilty. She was supposed to be his girlfriend but she was not performing her supposed role properly.

Whenever he was taking her out to eat, she would always insist on paying for her own. She would not receive any gifts either unless there was an occasion, provided also that she would give something in return.

It's not that she didn't want them. She was grateful that Neji loves her that much. But she felt that it isn't necessary and that she didn't deserve all of them.

"I'm sorry." she said, looking down.

"It's alright." Neji smiled, one that was reserved only for her. "I'm not gonna force you to do something that you do not want."

That was one of the things she liked about Neji. Many sees him as a cold and arrogant ice block but if you get past that barrier, he is an extremely kind and caring man. He rarely shows this side of him though, and Sakura felt very special to know that she was one of the few exceptions he made.

It made her happy to know that someone was always there for her, loving her beyond shadow of doubt.

"Anyway," Neji said, changing the subject. "On the 27th of December, Hinata will be turning 18. Our family will be throwing a huge party and will invite friends and business partners."

"Hinata-chan, eh? That's great. I'm sure it will be grand."

"Without a doubt." Neji said. "Our clan treasures our Hinata who is the sole heiress of the main family. And.. I would like to invite you, if.. you would be free on that date."

"Of course." Sakura answered with a smile.

"However," Neji held her hand. He looked, though very subtly, worried about something. "Our clan also visions this party a good opportunity to form stronger bonds with our business partners and to showcase our wealth."

"I understand."

"We will be inviting other clans.." Neji paused for a moment. "that which includes the Uchiha Clan."

Uchiha Clan. Of course, the Hyugga will be inviting the Uchiha, their rival in every competition. The current head, Fugaku Uchiha, and his whole family will be there. Including..

"Sasuke will be there."

Scenes of that sinful night flashes through Sakura's head.

No. It is a night to be forgotten. It does not- should not entail anything.

"I am not forcing you to attend. If it will cause you even the slightest discomfort, then I will understand."

"Neji.." Sakura squeezed his hand with both of hers. _I cheated you._ If only she could say that and asked for his forgiveness. If only she could undo her stupid actions before. She knew he is experiencing pain on his end because her being still affected by her past relationship only means that she still hasn't moved on.

She wanted to equally return his feelings. She does not want to hurt him anymore.

"I will be alright. I will come with you."

"But Sakura.."

She wanted to make him happy. She wanted to show him that she is grateful for his undying love.

"Past is past. I will not be affected anymore." she said with a smile.

She wanted to give him what he deserves. She does not want him to be always at the short end of the stick.

"I am your girlfriend. I will be with you."

A blush formed its way on Neji's cheeks. He looked away.

"Why? Did I say something wrong?"

"You- Nevermind."

"Eh? What's that all about?"

"I suddenly had the urge to hug you."

To Neji's surprise, Sakura suddenly stood up and went to his side of the table. A soft smile was on her face. His eyes widened a bit when she suddenly enclosed him in her arms.

"Neji, forgive me."

"Sakura.. For what?"

"Just forgive me."

Waking up the morning after that night, and seeing Sasuke gone, Sakura has come to realization of the display of utter stupidity she had done. Like what she had expected, but not hoped for, Sasuke was not there anymore. The side of the bed where he slept was cold indicating that he had long left her.

Thinking back about that night, she realized that she was really selfish. She was only thinking about herself, about her feelings. Sleeping with someone else's boyfriend.. Isn't that what Karin had done? Then she was no different from her after all. She would be destroying a relationship. And will only be hurting herself even more.

That was why she had decided to look at what she currently has and cherish them.

"I'm sorry, Neji. Please forgive me."

She felt Neji returned her hug. "Whatever it is, I am forgiving you."

"Thank you."

.

"S-Sakura-chan.." Sakura heard Hinata's voice calling her. "You may come out. Please let me see how it looked."

"No!" Sakura forcefully said. This was too much. She can't come out of the dressing room wearing this. "Hinata-chan.. Why do I have to wear this? It isn't my birthday!"

To her surprise, Hinata had already opened the door using the spare key she had. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan.. But don't you want to look good for Neji-niisan?"

What's this? Where is the ultra mega super shy Hinata she had known?

Sakura had agreed to let Hinata provide a dress for her and do her make up. She thought it was really unnecessary but somehow, thinking that she might offend her appears to be an appalling idea. Hinata is too kind to be hurt. She had felt a sister-like urge to protect her.

"I do." Sakura answered. "But I don't really wear this kind of dress."

Sakura was wearing a red strapless dress with form-fitting bodice with black embellishments and stops at her mid thigh. She was planning on wearing a simple baby pink shirt dress she had bought last month but Hinata wouldn't have any of that.

"You look beautiful Sakura-chan." Hinata said admiringly.

"No, Hinata-chan. The beautiful one here is you." Sakura countered after seeing Hinata's look for the first time. Hinata, on the other hand, was wearing blue empire waist dress that goes down just above the knee. Her make up was made so that her eyes would be accentuated. It gives her an aura of sweet and innocent yet determined and highly respected look. "That's the Hyugga heiress for you."

Hinata blushed at hearing her. "A-Anyway.. L-Let's get going.."

.

The party was indeed a grand one. Sometimes, Sakura would find herself meeting familiar faces, but most of the time she would be alone drinking a little to herself. Neji would, from time to time, approach her to chat a little but being a member of the hosting clan of the party, he was very busy and could not accompany her the whole night. Not that she was complaining though. She understands that there are lots of visitors they needed to greet and attend to.

She had also seen a familiar raven haired man. Her heart skipped a bit but it turned out that it was Uchiha Itachi and not _him_. She had politely greeted him as he had courtly greeted her back. But somehow, she couldn't stand his perceptive look with his familiar onyx orbs so she excused herself and went to the washroom.

When she went back, the venue, for some reasons, felt too crowded. Thinking of getting some fresh air, she went outside and walked leisurely at the mansion's garden.

It was a good thing that she had not bumped into Sasuke or Ino yet. She didn't know what she would do if ever that happens. Well, she probably can exchange a few words with Ino. After all, they used to be best friends.

They were both aware of each other's feelings for Sasuke. They have marked themselves as rivals and would also always compete at about everything. But unlike Neji and Sasuke, they have realized how immature it was and eventually made up. When she and Sasuke started going out, she felt Ino became a little distant but they remained friends nonetheless.

It was a week before their high school graduation when she had found out that Sasuke had cheated on her. He had slept with some red haired girl named Karin. She was devastated. But everyone was busy graduating and looking for colleges. And so was Ino. After graduation, they haven't seen each other then.

She let out a heavy sigh.

She went her way back to the function room. When she was near the entrance, she saw Neji seemingly looking for someone.

She smiled to herself.

That's right. She has Neji now.

When she was about to call him, someone suddenly grabbed her from behind. The man covered her mouth with his hand to prevent her from screaming. His other hand snaked its way around her waist and pulled her back to the dark part of the garden. _What the hell?_ When she was about to break free, the man turned her around and pushed her against a tree.

"Sakura.." he breathed.

He could feel his breath fanning her face, and looking up at him, she saw he had his eyes closed. "S-Sasuke?"

"Dropping the -kun now, are we?"

"L-Let me go, Sasuke."

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her straightly. "What are you doing Sakura.."

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke pulled her leg and wrapped it around his waist. He inched his face closer, his voice sounded like he was in pain. "Do you know how much amount of will power it took me to restrain myself?" He kissed her jaw languidly. She tried to suppress her moan. "What's with this dress? Are you trying to seduce every living male in the party?"

"No, I'm not!"

Sasuke nibbled her ear, licking her earlobe, his hand stroking her thigh. And then he kissed her full in the lips. Sakura _tried_ to push her away, but Sasuke was stronger. "I saw how their eyes trained on you, checking you out.." He bit her lower lip and lapped at it. "Some dared approach you.." His kisses traveled down her neck. "Even my brother.." he pulled her hair as he suck on her neck. But somehow, it didn't hurt. Instead, Sakura find it somewhat pleasurable.

No. This is wrong. This has to stop.

"Stop.." She whispered. But Sasuke didn't heed to her plead. "Stop this, Sasuke.." And Sasuke continued kissing her. "I said STOP!"

Her raise of voice stopped him from his movements. Sakura took the opportunity to push him away. If Sasuke was surprised at her actions, he didn't let her see it in his face. His face became impassive, a total opposite of what he has when he was a moment ago.

And just like that, he left.

Like nothing happened. Like he was just messing with her.

That moment, Sakura couldn't hold back her tears. She cried, leaning against a tree. She didn't care if her make up would be ruined. Her heart was in so much pain. How can he just walk out like that?

She heard footsteps coming near her but she didn't pay attention to it. She continued crying. She heard someone called her and felt that someone ran towards her.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

When she looked up, she saw a familiar face.

It was Ino.

.

* * *

A/N: Hisashiburi de gozaru :"3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

.

"What happened, Sakura?" Ino said, wiping Sakura's tears and ruined make up.

She was utterly surprised when she saw Sakura at the garden crying all to herself. She had been looking for Sasuke when she heard Sakura's sobs. She had thought of the possibility of bumping into her at the Hyugga's party but she didn't actually expected to see her in such state. She panicked a little and didn't know what to do at first but later calmed down and brought Sakura to the nearest washroom.

Sakura didn't answer.

"Did something happened between you and Neji? Did you argue or something?"

"Ino.."

"At least give me some explanations why you were bursting into tears like that." Ino started brushing Sakura's hair. "It was a good thing that I was the one who saw you. What would you have done if it were a different person?"

Sakura looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Goodness, you haven't changed a bit. You're still a crybaby."

A silence hung in the air.

"I'll be redoing your make up." Ino said. "Do not move too much."

Ino was really a good friend. And even knowing that she and Sasuke was going out now, Sakura couldn't bring herself to really hate her. Thinking about it, Ino didn't really do anything wrong. There was no reason for Sakura to be angry at her. It feels painful remembering what she is and what they are now, but Sakura knew Ino shouldn't be blamed for anything.

"Thank you, Ino." Sakura said, smiling. "You really sure you can do it, pig?"

"Keh." Ino scoffed. "Who do you think I am, forehead?"

They both laughed. It felt good, bringing back how they were in the old times.. calling each other names and being not really offended; always being there for each other; helping one another when one of them feels down. Sakura felt grateful that it was Ino who saw her crying that moment. It felt comforting to know that Ino was still her best friend. That nothing has changed between.

"You seem back to your old self." Ino said, pulling Sakura's hair a _little _harshly. "Care to tell me now what happened?"

Sakura laughed. "It's nothing really, pig. Now that I've think about it, it was really foolish of me crying like that. I was being absurd. Nothing to worry about."

Ino looked unconvinced but had dropped the subject. "I.. have something to tell you, Sakura."

"... What is it?"

"I.." Ino hesitated for a moment. She took a big breath. "I am going out with Sasuke now."

"Oh." was all Sakura had managed to say.

She already knew about it. _But why does it hurt like I'm only hearing this for the first time?_

"I want to know how you feel, Sakura."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I want to hear from you directly if you still have feelings for him. I know that you are going out with Neji now. But I want to know, have you really gotten over Sasuke? I know this sounds weird and mean asking you like this, but I want to know the truth."

_Smile. _"Of course." Sakura smiled. "I love Neji. I have no interest in Sasuke anymore."

Ino sighed in relief. "Then that's good. I won't feel guilty anymore."

"Ino, you really love him, don't you?"

"I do. I don't care what other people say about me. What matters to me is Sasuke, and that I am able to be with him. But it will hurt me if our relationship will cause you pain, Sakura." she playfully pulled her hair again. "Don't you dare laugh. That is how I really feel, forehead."

_Laugh. _Sakura laughed anyway. "You don't have to worry about me, pig."

When Ino was done with Sakura's make up, they both went out of the washroom. Ino went to look for Sasuke and Sakura excused herself to get a drink and to look for Neji. It was not later when he found him. He looked really worried. The moment he saw her, he instantly hugged her.

"Oof."

"Where have you been, Sakura? I was looking for you. I was afraid something happened."

_Something really happened. _"Forgive me for making you worry, Neji. I was chatting with Ino."

"Ino?" Neji asked as he led her to a nearby table.

"Yes. We talked a lot of things.. catching up with each other."

"I see." Neji sighed in relief. "I thought something bad happened to you."

Sakura laughed. "You are worrying too much, Neji-kun."

"Something queer must have happened."

"What made you say that?"

"This is the first time you called me 'Neji-kun'.. Not that I mind though." Neji looked away. "It makes me happy actually."

"Hmm.." Sakura hummed. Her eyes twinkled meaningfully.

"What?"

"Are you actually blushing?"

"I'm not."

"Eh? The great Hyugga Neji is blushing right now."

"I told you I'm not."

"So you liked being called Neji-kun, eh?"

"Only if called by you."

"Neji-kun."

"What?"

"Neji-kun."

"..."

"Neji-kun..."

"Sa-ku-ra.." Neji slowly said.

"Yes?" Sakura said, standing up from her chair. "Neji-kun?"

Sakura ran and Neji went after her. "Ran as fast as you can, Sakura. You know I'm a fast runner."

"Try me." Sakura stuck her tongue out.

Sakura ran as fast as she could. She ran around the function room and bumped into different people, apologizing along the way. She almost crashed to a waiter. Thank God for her super "ninja" reflexes. She ran to the garden but Neji was still close to her tail, and later on, to the residential area as the Hyugga had their houses abreast.

She ran and went inside the house where Neji was residing. She was a little familiar around that house where she could freely enter. She runs fast but Neji is also a speed to be reckoned with. She went upstairs and entered a random room and locked the door. The room turned out to be a cozy bedroom.

Looking around, she realized that it was Neji's room.

She giggled.

It was really neat and clean. No surprise there, though.

There was a queen sized bed with beige covers and a wooden drawer, with a lamp, was beside it. Opposite the bed was a study table, a computer set, and a bookshelf. There was door that probably leads to a bathroom and, to her surprise, there was also a walk-in closet.

"Hmm.." she hummed as she walked around the room.

She sat at his study table and opened a notebook that was on it. She randomly opened a page and realized that it was just his Calculus notebook. She giggled as she saw his handwriting. Even his penmanship was neat.

She also checked his bookshelf out. There were business management related books and a few medical books. It caught her interest and pulled one book that was about human anatomy, one of her favorites. She hummed appreciatively as she turned the pages. As she turned to another page, something fell. When she looked at it, it was a letter.

She felt intense curiosity but realized that she shouldn't be reading someone else's letter. Then she saw who it was for.

To: S

_Eh, S?_

She was about to open it when someone suddenly hugged her from behind. "So this is where you were hiding.."

"Hey!" Sakura laughed as she heard Neji's voice. She turned around to face him. "You found me. How'd you get in? I locked it!"

Neji chuckled. "This is _my _house, Sakura."

"Keh. By the way, I found this." Sakura lifted the letter she was holding in front of Neji. "Whose letter is this? Sorry, I went into your books and found this. I'm curious."

"Oh." Neji took the letter from her and put it in the small drawer he had in his study table. "It's nothing. Anyhow, we should head back now. I think the party is about to finish. Some guests have left already."

"Ah that's right." Sakura answered, forgetting all about the letter. She glanced at her watch. "It's late already."

"I will take you home."

"Ah.. Neji-kun.." Sakura interrupted. For some reasons, she couldn't meet his eyes. She looked down and fidgeted. "Can I.. If I'm not asking too much.. Can I stay the night?" she looked up at him and unknowingly made puppy eyes. "Of course, if.. if I would be a bother.. then I would understand. I know that you are.." she eyed his calculus notebook on his study table "studying (even though it is still Christmas break). I just want to spend some more time with you. But if it isn't possible then I have no problem with that. I will just-"

"Sakura," Neji cut her off. "Of course you may stay."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"As in really really?"

Neji chuckled. "I don't understand what you mean exactly by that.. but yes, as in 'really really'."

Sakura's face brightened up. "Thank you, Neji-kun!"

.

When they got back to the party, there were only a few people left. Some of which where bidding goodbye and extending their gratitude being invited to the party. They saw Hinata speaking with a familiar blonde guy.

Neji's eyes narrowed. "Uzumaki." He was about to approach them when Sakura stepped in his way.

"Let them be, Neji-kun." Sakura chuckled.

"It seems to me that he is hitting on my cousin."

"You're so over-protective. They are just talking!"

"Hn."

When Naruto saw Sakura and Neji from a distance, he called out. "Sakura-chan!" He ran to them and instantly hugged Sakura. Neji glared at him but didn't say anything.

"Naruto.." Sakura returned the hug. "How are you?"

Naruto laughed out loud. "Same old same old."

"It's been ages since we've last met. How are you going with your school?"

Naruto was studying on a different school. They were classmates when they were high school but, as almost everyone went into different schools, they haven't seen each other since graduation.

"I'm doing fine, I guess." Naruto smiled boyishly. "More importantly.. I saw Sasuke a while ago." Sakura stiffened a little. "He told me to look for you. He said you seemed to be not feeling well."

"Oh, did he?" Sakura kept her voice straight. _Smile. _"I'm fine, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." she said, smiling.

To the surprise of both of them, Neji suddenly butted in and put his arms around Sakura's shoulder. "Naruto." he greeted.

"Hey Neji." Naruto greeted back, eyeing Neji's arms questioningly and seemingly not aware of Sakura and Neji's relationship. "Um.."

"Oh. I take it you weren't informed?"

"You mean.." Naruto looked from Neji to Sakura. "You and Sakura-chan.."

Sakura nodded. Neji smirked.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, pointing his fingers at Neji. "Damn you, Neji!"

Sakura laughed. "Naruto, calm down."

"I can't believe this. Since when?"

"Since graduation."

"I can't believe this." Naruto repeated.

"So.. If you'll excuse us. I haven't had some quality time with my _girlfriend_." Neji said, emphasizing the last word. "Ah and she'll be staying here tonight. If you get what I mean."

"Damn you Neji! Don't you dare lay your hands on Sakura!"

Sakura just laughed as she let Neji led her to his house. She waved goodbye at Naruto and said "See you later!"

When they reached his house, Neji opened the door and let her in.

"Um, Neji-kun.. about Sasuke.." Sakura started.

"Sakura.." Neji interrupted. "I know you have reasons for keeping it from me. I understand that. But please.." as he closed the door, he pulled her close to him. "Allow me to be selfish tonight. Do not speak of other men when you are with me."

Sakura blushed and nodded.

They spent the whole night chatting about random things. Neji had prepared tea which Sakura gladly accepted. Sakura learned many things about him as Neji doesn't really talk about himself that much. She made a mental note not to serve him anything spicy since she learned he has low tolerance for it. When she asked him about his studies, she noticed that he appeared to be more animated and he seemingly talked more. Sakura was happy that she was able to learn more about him. Whenever they were together before, it was she who was always saying something about herself. But that night, she found herself to be more interested in his hobbies and favorites and was happy listening to him talk about himself.

He talked about his family, about his late father Hizashi and about the main and branch families of the Hyugga Clan. He also talked about his hobby which is meditation and how health was important to which Sakura agreed. Sakura pointed out about his few medical books and Neji mentioned that it was also his hobby reading medical stuffs and invited Sakura to come over if she wanted to borrow and read the books he has.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to remember it." she yawned.

Neji chuckled. "Someone is sleepy."

They were lying on Neji's bed, his arms around and under her head acting as a pillow. Sakura was cuddled to him, her arms were wrapped around his torso, hugging him.

"Can't be helped." Sakura answered, cuddling even more closer.

"Sleep then, Sakura."

"What about you?"

"This prince will guard and protect you from the monsters under the bed."

"Monsters under the bed? Nyaa scary." Sakura laughed. She yawned again. "Then.. I'll be leaving the rest to you.."

"Leave it to me, princess."

Sakura chuckled sleepily. "Prince Neji-kun.. I.." her eyes were slowly closing. "..am not.. a worthy.. princess.."

Soon enough, Sakura fell asleep.

Neji smiled as he saw her.

"It is the other way around, Sakura. I am the unworthy prince."

.

.

.

* * *

(A/N: Naruto Vol. 64 Ch. 614 broke my heart. Waaaa T^T)


End file.
